Josh-Evelyn Relationship
The Josh-Evelyn Relationship was a friendship/romantic relationship between Josh Barrett and Evelyn McGuire. They're the longest couple in the show. Their pairing relationship was introduced in July 2014 and it ended in July 2016. They broke up many times and they got engaged in May 2016, before ending it 2 months later. Storylines Josh and Evie first met in November 2013 on Evie's first day at Summer Bay High. Evie's twin brother, Oscar MacGuire introduced his sister to Josh and his girlfriend, Maddy Osborne. However, there was no romance between Josh and Evie since Josh is dating Maddy. Josh and Evie attends to the Music Festival together with Maddy and Matt Page. Evie stole school exam answers from her uncle, Zac MacGuire and shares it with Josh and Maddy. Josh and Evie decided to cheat and got in trouble by Zac. When Oscar was arrested for hit-and-run Tamara Kingsley, Evie struggles to cope with everyone talking about it. Josh talks to her about Oscar and Evie lashes at him in the school hallway. Josh apologized to Evie for upsetting her when school counsellor, Leah Patterson-Baker saw them arguing. At the diner, Evie apologized to Josh for shouting at him earlier, but Josh he was cool and forgives her, he also convinced her to go to the dance party that Maddy was hosting and Evie agrees since their friend, Spencer Harrington asked her out. Josh and Evie began a study group at Evie's house with Maddy and Spencer and had dinner at Angelo's. Josh and Evie began close and bond, as they fist-bump. Evie then realised that she has a crush on Josh. The day of their school exam, Josh and Evie were nervous and they walked together to school. Evie showed Josh her lucky charm; which was a necklace that was once belonged to her deceased mother, Sarah Wilson. Before the exam, Evie was nervous and Josh gave her encouragement and wished her good luck. After the exam, Josh became stress and worries that he fails and lashes at Evie, but apologized, Evie gave him friendly advice before Josh held her necklace in his hand and the two has a moment. Josh and Evie attends to their year art class with new school principal, Sophie Taylor, who told them to sketch a portait of themselves. At lunch break, Josh and Evie talked about their art project and Sophie. Josh tells Evie that they should switch each other projects, meaning that he draws a sketch of her, while she draws a sketch of him. Evie agrees and they switch each others art works. Evie successfully sketched a portait of Josh, while he struggles to draw her. Evie thinked she failed Josh's art and decided to dispose it, but Evie's aunt, Hannah Wilson tells her that it's Josh art work. Josh struggles to draw Evie and Ricky Sharpe gave him advice. When he sees the wave of the ocean, it gave him an idea.At art class, Josh received his art project made by Evie, he was amazed of her sketch of him and Evie was impressed of Josh's work on her art project, which was a photo of Evie with a digital effect of the ocean. When Sophie ask her questions about the picture, Evie struggles to answer until Josh steps in and answered for her. After class, Josh tells Evie that she impressed him and told Evie that she did an amazing job and that he loved it, and thanked her. Evie tells Spencer that she likes Josh, but tries to shut it since Josh is with Maddy. That afternoon, Maddy tells Josh not to be too close to Evie because she has a crush on him. That evening, he came to her place while she was having a girls night in with Hannah and her half-sister Denny Miller. When Hannah and Denny left them to talk privately. Josh asked her if she has a crush on him, but Evie denies it and Josh believes her and he left.The two gets their exam results and Josh shows Evie his results and that he passed. He asked her how did she go and Evie replied she did well. Josh and Evie then celebrate for passing their exam with Spencer. Later, Josh told Evie that he and Maddy argued when she was jealous of Josh passing his exam and she didn't, and wasn't happy for him. While Josh and Andy has dinner at Angelo's, Evie and Denny arrives to have dinner together and there Evie and Josh talked and realised how much Maddy had hurt Josh. The next day, Evie confronts Maddy at the Diner about hurting Josh's feelings. As Evie leaves, Maddy thanked her, but Evie warns her not to break Josh's heart, or she'll be there for him if she does breaks his heart. Evie witnessed that Josh and Maddy have made up and was heartbroken. She tells Denny that she really likes Josh and that he doesn't feel the same way. A week later, Maddy pushes Josh away when her foster mother Roo Stewart is sick and hospitalised. Josh and Evie bumped into each other at the surf club and he invites her to play pool with her, but she declines as she cannot play. Evie decided to return home and Josh asked her if she wants him to escort her to the bus stop and she accepts and they walked together and talked about Roo. After they both leaned against Darryl Braxton's car Brax arrives and tells Evie to get off, but Josh defends her. As Evie's bus arrives, Josh was sad that she has to go and she invites him to come to the farm with her, he accepts and they went to the farm together. They walked and talked about how Josh loved going to his uncle's farm when he was a kid. Josh noticed a horse and asked Evie if the horse belongs to her, but she said no, it belonged to the neighbour, who left the barn door opened and Josh bonds with the horse and they took the horse to Evie's house. As Evie is about to call the horse's owner, Josh decided to ride the horse back to it's owner, and asked Evie if she wants to ride with him, but told him that she's scared of falling off, but Josh tells her to hold onto him and she'll be fine. They rode together like the wind with smiles on their faces and as they arrives, Josh gets off and Evie had no idea how to get off, until Josh put his arms up and asked her to climb down, as he'll help her off. As Josh carries Evie into his arms and dropped her to the ground, he leaned close and they share a passionate kiss. After that, Evie offers Josh a drink before they walked to the bus stop to get Josh back home. While waiting at the bus stop, they couldn't keep their distance from each other, leading them to kiss again, but unaware to them, they were spotted by Marilyn Chambers. who drove past them during a bus tour. After Josh was confronted by Marilyn and John Palmer, Josh tells Evie that they should keep their distance from each other, which Evie agrees to do. A week later, Josh asked Evie to help him find his brother Andy Barrett, and she agrees. Weeks later, Evie and Josh struggles to keep their distance and unsure about their feelings to one another, Evie and Josh hugs, but unknown to them, Spencer Harrington saw their embrace and assume Josh is cheating on Maddy with Evie. Hours later, Josh arrive to Evie's house with bruises on his face and body, Evie was shocked and takes him inside to tend him. When Maddy finds out from Oscar that Josh was with Evie, she came to Evie's house to find him with bruises on his face, where Evie told her that Josh got bashed up at the Caravan Park, and Maddy was furious at Josh for coming to Evie instead of her. The next day, Maddy confronts Evie about her and Josh and Evie told her that she and Josh are just friends. When Maddy asked Josh about Evie's side of the story, Josh refuse to lie and told Maddy that he kissed Evie a few weeks ago, which causes a break up between Josh and Maddy. Evie was hurt and ran off. Oscar tells Josh to go after Evie, which he did. They talked by the beach, where Josh confess his love to Evie, by telling her that he wants to be with her, and asked her if she still wants to be with him, which she says yes. Evie tells him that they can't, but Josh stops her words with a kiss, and they start a relationship and Josh has moved on from Maddy. The two started dating, and were harassed by Maddy, who still loves Josh. Evie was excited to attend to her first school formal and wanted Josh to ask her to be his date, but Josh refuses to go, upsetting Evie. After a talk with Spencer, Josh asked Evie to the formal and gave her flowers, and she accepts his invitation. But on the night of the formal, Evie was upset when Josh didn't turn up. Later Josh calls her, and Evie learns that he was kidnapped and his brother, Casey was shot dead. Evie accompanies Josh at Casey's funeral and during the wake, Josh confess to Evie that he slept with Maddy, and Evie was hurt and betrayed. Evie breaks up with him. Josh tells Evie he still loves her. Josh and Evie remain as friends and one night they kiss. Confused of what they're feelings, Josh asked Kyle to set up a romantic dinner for Evie. Josh apologises to Evie for what he did and promise her to put her first and they get back together, but later Evie end things with him when Maddy is pregnant with Josh's baby. But when the news that Maddy isn't pregnant, Evie gets angry at Maddy and Josh. Josh and Evie gets back together and goes on a first date, but Josh end things when he learns that Maddy has cancer. Josh realise he made a mistake for ending with Evie and with a help from Brax, he and Brax drives to follow the bus that takes Summer Bay residents, including Evie to the city for Phoebe's music gig. However, Josh and Brax crash when the bus crashed when Nate lost control of his car when his wife, Sophie tries to escape. Josh supports Evie when her aunt, Hannah was injured in the crash and the two gets back together and Josh was hurt to see how Evie became devastated of Hannah's fate. Josh tries everything to make her better and decided to paint a romantic wall mural for Evie. Gallery wc6001_evie_josh_e345_Master.jpg tumblr_nbx8becxf71s01gf9o2_500.gif tumblr_nbd7sx3edT1s01gf9o4_250.gif tue_6.jpg SpottedVainIchidna.gif soaps-home-and-away-evelyn-josh-1.jpg SecondSlightBalloonfish-size_restricted.gif soaps-home-and-away-5997-1.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-07-07-at-7.48.56-AM.png Screen-Shot-2014-09-01-at-18.37.02.png Josh and Evie Kiss.jpg maxresdefault-10.jpg maxresdefault-9.jpg maxresdefault-8.jpg maxresdefault-7.jpg maxresdefault-6.jpg maxresdefault-5.jpg Josh and Evie exams.jpg Jevie.jpg Josh and Evie 4.jpg Josh and Evie beach.jpg lauras1992-5434549_1024_576.jpg landscape-1466159869-home-and-away-ep-6421-block-128519.jpg landscape_soaps-home-and-away-6031-6.jpg landscape_ha_wk47_ep6057.jpg Josh_&_Evelyn_180.jpg Josh_&_Evelyn_121.jpg Josh_&_Evelyn_112.jpg Josh_&_Evelyn_111.png Josh_&_Evelyn_33.jpg Josh_&_Evelyn_31.jpg Evosh.jpeg images-9.jpeg images-8.jpeg images-7.jpeg images-6.jpeg images-5.jpeg images-4.jpeg images-3.jpeg Jevie 2.jpeg Jevie 1.jpeg Jevie 3.jpg HomeAndAwayJ-610x364.jpg Home-and-Away-Week-22_Ep-6402_06-610x364.jpg home-and-away-teens-josh-evie.jpg.2017-08-31T14-44-11+12-00.jpg ha_wk47_ep6057-1.jpg HA_WK43_EP206038.jpg HA_WK38_EP6015-3-610x364.jpg ha_wk31_ep6210.jpg ha_wk28_ep6191.jpg gallery-1463705357-soaps-home-and-away-josh-evie-engaged-5.jpg Gallery-1463704808-soaps-home-and-away-evie-josh-1.jpg gallery-1453215532-soaps-home-and-away-w5-e6320-01.jpg gallery_soaps-home-and-away-6153-2.jpg gallery_soaps-home-and-away-6153-1.jpg gallery_ha_wk45_ep6046-5.jpg gallery_ha_wk43_ep-6038-1.jpg f240a21d8e2d6bef04a072aba54642f9.jpg ba98a3b772a6a78c260270c2993daa54--josh.jpg b95e09614bf6b8026fb49b6e2db0c045--josh-charlotte.jpg b3d1f0f8c0a40da4b338b2df2d478035--home-and-away-josh.jpg B_eHagMU0AAz9Z7.jpg 2EC493C900000578-3332702-image-m-50_1448410285375.jpg article-2728949-20A0E13C00000578-398_634x508.jpg article-2728949-20A0E0F400000578-939_634x589.jpg a1a9c6fd8a415333a5ddcf895882ecc5.jpg 3788477f8ddeb31915c6502502cbfd7a--zac-josh.jpg 34126E5000000578-0-image-a-5_1463035790458.jpg 34126B2200000578-3586221-image-a-54_1463035829064.jpg 34126B1600000578-3586221-image-a-56_1463035842422.jpg 2524EA4100000578-2929969-image-a-44_1422458906392.jpg 1280x720-vQM.jpg 1280x720-T44.jpg 1280x720-d6K.jpg 193x108-udd.jpg 2EFA267C00000578-3342213-image-m-81_1449034974308.jpg 6be191a7630d086fb85c55fd5fa7dd9d.jpg Category:Relationships